Ultimate MCU
Trailblazer101 |original work = Spider-Man: Defender of New York |developed = Various Users |basedon = Various characters |film = See below |tv series = See below }} The Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (Ultimate MCU or UMCU) is a collaborative project and shared universe consisting of films and TV series based on various characters that are adapted in different and unique ways. The project was created in February 2019 by Dimensional Paradox and is currently owned by Trailblazer101 since that April, with other members of the LMMCU Wiki community working on and contributing to its' content. It is classified as "Earth-21321" in the LMMCU Multiverse naming system. The Ultimate MCU has its films and TV series grouped into slates of content known as "Phases", a concept reused from the . The first film in the Ultimate MCU is Spider-Man: Defender of New York, directed by Red Shogun, which started Phase 1 of the franchise which concludes with The Ultimates, directed by Unkle Shane. Phase 2 begins with Moon Knight: Vengeance, directed by Trail, and concludes with Ultimates: Division, directed by Unkle Shane and Miles. Phase 3 begins with Spider-Man: The Black Web, directed by Trail, and concludes with Ultimates: Secret Wars - Part II, directed by Unkle Shane and Miles. Phase 4 is currently in development and will begin with Young Avengers: The Children's Crusade, directed by Moon, while several other films and TV series are being planned for the project, and have yet to be assigned to one of the Phases. Members * Dimensional Paradox * Trailblazer101 * Ghost * ShadeTheNarwhal * Trigger Happy the Gremlin * Red Shogun * Miles * Moon * Unkle Shane * Dr Aidan Quinn * Endermonkey * NJG319 Content More information on the content is included in its entirety on the Google Document linked below. Phase 1 * Spider-Man: Defender of New York by Red Shogun * Invincible Iron Man by Unkle Shane * Marvel Legacy Season One by Moon * Moon Knight by Trail * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear by Aidan * Captain America: World At War by Miles * Thor: God of Thunder by Trail * Blade: The Daywalker by Trail and Unkle Shane * Nightwatch by Red Shogun * The Wolverine by Miles * Hawkeye by Trail * Namor: The Sub-Mariner by Trail * The Ultimates by Unkle Shane Phase 2 * Moon Knight: Vengeance by Trail * Fantastic Four: Incursion by Trail * Captain Marvel by Trail * X-Men: Uncanny by Miles * Ms. Marvel Season One by Unkle Shane * Captain Britain by Endermonkey * Ghost Rider: Hell Racer by Trail * Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Season One by Miles * Untitled Secret Empire film by Unkle Shane * Blade: Dreadful Blood by Trail and Unkle Shane * Venom: Lethal Protector by Red Shogun * Thor: Siege of Asgard by Trail * The Indestructible Hulk by Miles * Namor: The Serpent Crown by Trail * The Olympians Season One by Endermonkey * Werewolf by Night by Trail * Ultimates: Division by Unkle Shane and Miles Phase 3 * Spider-Man: The Black Web by Trail * Morbius: The Living Vampire by Trail and Unkle Shane * Astonishing Ant-Man by Unkle Shane * Captain Britain and the Black Knight by Endermonkey * Ms. Marvel Season Two by Unkle Shane * Ghost Rider: Road to Damnation by Trail * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme by Trail * Fantastic Four: Annihilation by Trail * Silver & Black by Trail * The Olympians Season Two by Endermonkey * Iron Fist by Trail * Midnight Sons by Trail * Ultimates: Secret Wars - Part I by Unkle Shane and Miles * Despicable Deadpool by Miles * Ultimates: Secret Wars - Part II by Unkle Shane and Miles Phase 4 * Young Avengers: The Children's Crusade by Moon * The Sinister Six by Unkle Shane, Trail, and Red Shogun * Miles and The Spider-Verse by Miles Trivia * Dimensional Paradox was inspired to make the Ultimate MCU after having an idea to see a new version of the be made with no limitations, different concepts, and new adaptations. * Dimensional Paradox, who was the founder and original owner of the Ultimate MCU, left the project in April 2019 as part of his larger departure from the LMMCU Wiki, with Trail taking up the project shortly after. External Links * Google Document: Ultimate MCU Google Document * Discord Server: Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe Discord Server Category:Dimensional Paradox Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Ultimate MCU Category:Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Collaborations Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:February Category:2019